OS: Pour l'amour d'un Uchiwa
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Hashirama ne pensait pas atterrir sur la même île que Madara et encore moins ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Yaoi MadaraXHashirama


Avant de crier au plagiat, je me suis inspirée du doujinshi HashiXMada de reading manga. comme il était en japonais j'ai voulu en faire un os et je n'ai pas tout suivie à la lettre.

* * *

Voilà des années qu'ils se battent, des années qu'ils se vouent une guerre sans fin. Dire qu'avant, ils n'y auraient jamais pensés tant que leur amitié était grande. Dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis qu'un monde en guerre aurait pu avoir. Deux amis-ennemis et pourtant, ils étaient si proche, ils avaient les mêmes idéologies et les mêmes rêves. Tout allait si bien jusqu'au jour ou tout se brisait en un éclat. Dire qu'il avait maudit son père pour ça.

Oh ! Il l'avait maudit longtemps d'avoir tendu ce piège mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le mal avait été fait et il se perpétuait depuis ce fameux jour. Il s'était aussi demandé pourquoi son frère avait accepté de l'aider dans cette démarche. Mais en prenant du recule là-dessus, il savait qu'il avait fait ça par obéissance. En même temps, leur paternel n'était pas connu pour être doux quand on lui refusait des choses.

Hashirama avait toujours été contre l'autorité trop dur de son père, quitte à prendre des coups, il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Il se souvenait bien d'un de ces coups de poings qu'il avait reçu alors qu'il défendait la mémoire de son frère décédé au combat, trop jeune à son goût. On disait que le clan Senju n'était qu'amour et miséricorde mais envoyer des enfants au combat faisait d'eux des monstres au même titre que leurs ennemis.

Aimer un enfant, c'était le protéger de tout danger. C'était l'aider à avancer dans la vie, qu'il soit bien éduqué et qu'il ait la chance de grandir assez pour aimer et fonder une famille. C'était ça un homme accompli. Les hommes du clan pouvaient aisément le faire, les femmes servaient à ça après tout. Mais les plus jeunes n'avaient pas tous l'occasion de connaître tout ça et c'est ce qui mettait le Senju en colère.

Mais les anciens étaient coriaces et tant que son père serait resté en tête du clan Senju, personne n'oserait le contredire sur ces choses là. Jusqu'à ce qu'au fil des années, il commençait à faiblir de plus en plus. Ses fils le savaient, il allait y passer dans peu de temps, son heure était arrivée. Mais avant de mourir, il savait qu'il allait donner sa place à son fils ainé. Il savait surtout qu'il ne le changerait jamais sur ses idéologies.

Il ne lui dirait rien à part une chose. Cette chose-là était bien obligatoire et il savait que son fils devait s'y plier pour le bien du clan. Il fallait qu'Hashirama se trouve une épouse du clan ou chez leurs alliés. Le jeune homme s'attendait à tout de son père mais pas à ça. Il devait se marier avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas pour prendre la tête du clan. Bien que ça ne l'enchantait pas des masses, il fut bien obligé d'accepter ça de son père. Après tout, c'était sa seule condition.

Il s'était marié quelques semaines plus tard avec une femme du clan Uzumaki, un long allié du clan Senju. Son père avait tenu jusque là pour voir ça de ses propres yeux. Son fils se mariait enfin avec une femme digne de ce nom. Elle était belle et courageuse mais aussi froide et autoritaire telle que le clan lui avait ancré. Elle n'était pas comme ça dans la vie privée mais elle devait être comme le protocole lui avait apprit.

Bien que Mito soit une femme attentionnée avec lui, Hashirama ne trouvait pas son bonheur dans cette relation. Il était obligé de rester avec elle mais il n'irait pas voir ailleurs non plus. S'il n'avait jamais voulu se marier, c'était bien pour une bonne raison. Il n'éprouvait pas d'amour, il éprouvait bien toutes sortes d'amour tel que le fraternel ou l'amitié mais l'amour avec un grand A, non. Mais il ne partageait pas ça avec qui que ce soit.

Butsuma mourut au combat peu de temps après ça contre Tajima Uchiwa. Ce dernier mourut quelques heures après suite aux blessures qu'on lui avait infligées. Les deux clans se retrouvaient sans leur chef légitime. Il y eu une trêve le temps des funérailles des deux chefs. Ils étaient tous de noirs autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Mais bientôt, ils devront à nouveau revêtir leurs armures rouge sang pour retourner au combat.

Et leur chemin se croisait de nouveau quelques jours plus tard.

Hashirama, son cadet et quelques hommes étaient dépêchés sur une mission que l'un de leur bénéficiaire leur avait demandée. Il fallait qu'ils protègent un fief d'un autre clan ninja mais ces derniers étaient les alliés du clan Uchiwa. A peine que les Senju eurent mit les pieds dans une des forêts qu'ils furent attaqués. Madara, Izuna et d'autres Uchiwa étaient dressés face à eux. Les deux nouveaux chefs de clan se fixaient.

Hashirama ne cessait de penser à leur amitié partie en fumée. L'homme en face de lui était celui qu'il appréciait le plus. Il ressentait plus de choses face à lui que face à sa propre femme. Devenait-il amoureux ? Ou l'était-il depuis bien plus longtemps ? Peut-être était-ce la cause de son désintéressement face aux femmes. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était interdit de ressentir de telles choses, surtout envers son ennemi.

Pas le temps de penser plus, Madara s'était déjà jeté sur lui et ils commençaient à se battre. Izuna en fit de même pour Tobirama et les autres se battaient entre eux. Il fallait absolument qu'ils réussissent à repousser les Uchiwa au plus vite. Sinon, ils devront essuyer un échec et un contrat en moins. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Les contrats se faisaient de plus en plus rares et c'était ce qui faisait vivre le clan après tout.

Le combats dura bien deux ou trois heures avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ils étaient tous coriaces et aucuns d'eux ne lâcheraient l'affaire. Seule la fatigue pouvait le faire. Les Uchiwa désertèrent les lieux et les Senju, malgré la fatigue, continuèrent leur quête. C'était leur devoir de le faire, pour le clan et pour la paix qu'Hashirama recherchait tant. Il ferait tout pour qu'un jour les autres clans cessent de se battre et se réunisse en paix.

Leur mission s'était bien déroulée quoiqu'épuisante sur la fin. Mais c'était une réussite et seul ça importait. Hashirama s'était couché tôt ce soir-là. Sa femme était près de lui comme d'habitude. Elle était collée à lui, passant sa main sur son torse mais le jeune chef de clan avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait encore à Madara, à ce qu'il avait ressentit en croisant son regard il y a quelques heures. Il essayait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais ça restait pour l'heure impossible.

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par un baiser langoureux de sa femme. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux et y répondit bien que l'envie n'y était pas. Mais elle continuait encore et encore. Elle passait une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son époux, elle comptait bien passer un peu de temps de plaisir. Après tout, un de ses rôles étaient de faire un héritier au clan Senju et elle n'y manquerait pas. Hashirama le ferait par obligation et aussi pour pouvoir s'endormir au plus vite.

Quelques jours passèrent et il fallait qu'il aille incognito dans un village au pays de l'eau. Il y allait seul cette fois-ci. Il y allait en qualité d'espion, un des seigneurs du pays l'avait contacté. Le contrat entre le clan Senju et lui était tout frais mais il n'avait pas manqué de faire appel à lui seulement quelques jours après la signature. Un clan d'insurgés aurait la mission d'envoyer des kamikazes pour l'atteindre personnellement. Hashirama devait mettre la main sur l'un d'eux.

Du pays du feu, au bord de la mer qui le séparait du pays de l'eau, il dû prendre une barque qui faisait des allers-retours peu de fois dans la journée. Traverser à pied serait prendre un gros risque pour lui, il devait rester discret. Les shinobis étaient mal vu par les civils alors il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer dès le départ. Il portait son éternelle tenue blanche et un chapeau à bord large attaché sous son menton avec deux cordelettes.

Personne ne pouvait voir son visage à part si on se penchait bien. Il était monté sur cette barque et l'homme commençait à pagayer sur les eaux tantôt calmes tantôt agitées. Hashirama ne bougeait pas, ne disait aucun mot. Il réfléchissait à sa mission, à comment il allait mettre la main sur l'un de ces kamikazes qui en veut à ce seigneur. Ce qui lui paraissait bizarre, c'était qu'ils se manifestaient que peu de temps après avoir signé le contrat.

Il levait son regard sur l'horizon, il pu voir enfin une bande noire se dessiner devant lui. Le pays de l'eau n'était qu'un rassemblement de plusieurs petites iles et d'une grosse principale. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que des guerres de clans s'y déroulent. Les seigneurs n'avaient tellement pas confiance en eux qu'ils préféraient traiter avec des clans extérieurs comme ce fut son cas pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les dernières vagues se fracassaient sur la barque avant que celle-ci ne touche un ponton avancé sur la mer. L'homme accrochait sa barque avec une corde pendant qu'Hashirama se relevait. Il ne pensait pas que cette courte traversée lui aurait endolori autant le fessier. D'autres gens attendaient sur le ponton, ils devaient sûrement rejoindre les autres iles ou le continent. Il payait son passeur avant de grimper à une échelle pour se retrouver sur le ponton.

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mit exclusivement du blanc pour avoir moins chaud. Il commençait à marcher sur le bois du ponton, le chemin devait faire au moins deux mètres. Au bout de ça, il mit les pieds sur des pavés, le village grouillait de monde aujourd'hui. Le village ou il arrivait, était le seul ou les gens s'accordaient un peu de paix. Personne n'arborait son blason pour éviter des représailles.

C'était un village côtier ou la pêche permettait de faire des affaires. Raison de plus pour les seigneurs de s'installer à proximité. Mais les ententes n'étaient pas bonnes entre eux et ils se mettaient quotidiennement des bâtons dans les roues. Le mois dernier, un seigneur a été retrouvé mort. Le clan qui l'avait exécuté avait prit tous ses biens. C'était pour l'une de ses raisons qu'Hashirama avait été appelé ici.

Il commençait à marcher dans les rues, les gens ne se parlaient pas à part pour marchander. Il y avait pas mal de clans du continent qui venaient ici pour ça. Surtout ceux qui étaient reculés dans les terres. Avec la guerre au pays du feu, pas moyen de marchander du poisson ou autre à moins de se faire tuer sur la rive par le clan qui était maitre de la terre. Hashirama avait de la chance, un de leur allié avait un coin de mer. Il avait pu y passer pour rejoindre le pays de l'eau.

Il marchait encore mais il se sentait étrangement suivi. Il mit discrètement la main sur un kunaï dans sa manche et se retournait brusquement. Son poignet fut attrapé de vitesse et il croisait un regard qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Madara était juste devant lui, sharingans activés. Il était caché sous un épais voile blanc :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Senju ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je suis ici pour une mission.

\- Moi aussi, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Madara desserrait sa poigne et Hashirama rangeait son kunaï. Ça n'était pas le moment de se crêper le chignon. De plus, ils n'étaient que tous les deux en terrain inconnu, ils ne se battraient pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Il vit une femme s'approcher de Madara. Elle était grande, elle portait un long furisode blanc et noir. Elle portait également du rouge à lèvre et son visage était caché derrière un éventail ainsi qu'un chapeau à bord large comme le sien. Mais celui-ci avait des voiles blancs transparents autour qui cachait le reste de sa tête.

Il se demandait si c'était la femme de Madara, il en serait tellement déçu dans le fond. Elle montrait un peu son visage et il cru qu'il allait tomber sur le cul. Ça n'était pas une femme là-dessous mais Izuna. Il ne pensait pas que le cadet Uchiwa se travestissait pour accompagner son frère en mission. Il le trouvait assez élégant comme ça, il en rougissait un peu quand il imaginait Madara comme ça. Nom des dieux, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça :

\- C'est bon Izuna, continu de surveiller. Faisons comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hm.

Il s'approchait d'Hashirama et vit ses rougeurs. Il en aurait rit mais la situation ne le lui permettait pas. Si les gens entendaient le rire d'un homme provenant d'une « femme » ça ne le ferait pas. Il se penchait sur lui et lui murmurait :

\- Je te garde à l'œil petit Senju.

Puis, il lui baisait la joue par taquinerie avant de pouffer de rire et repartir. Madara soupirait, son frère était incorrigible quand il prenait son rôle à cœur. Il fit signe à Hashirama de s'essuyer la joue, elle était marquée par le rouge des lèvres de son cadet. Il se mit à rougir encore plus et l'essuyait d'un revers de main. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient croisés, ils n'allaient pas se lâcher. C'était aussi pour se surveiller l'un et l'autre.

Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence parmi les passants. Midi approchait et ils avaient tous les deux faims. Ils se dirigeaient vers un stand de dangos. Ils commandèrent chacun une assiette avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Ils commençaient à manger en silence mais la curiosité de Madara le poussait à parler :

\- J'ai cru au départ en te voyant que tu me suivais.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour toi, loin de là.

\- Moi de même ; disait-il en surveillant les passants.

Hashirama finissait son assiette et en commandait une deuxième. Madara en fit de même et ils mangèrent encore en silence. Le Senju posait discrètement un regard sur l'Uchiwa. Il regardait chacun de ses gestes, il le trouvait vraiment très beau et très gracieux même lorsqu'il mangeait. Il dû néanmoins détourner le regard quand celui de Madara se rabattait dans sa direction. Il continuait de manger et vidait son assiette, il n'avait plus faim cette fois-ci.

Les deux burent une coupelle de saké pour faire passer tout ça avant de se relever. Ils continuaient de marcher ensemble toujours en gardant en tête le but de leur mission à chacun. Pour le moment, Hashirama n'avait rien repéré de suspect. Madara aussi était en phase de surveillance mais il ne le dirait pas au Senju. Après tout, les missions étaient secrètes et ne se partageaient pas. Ils marchèrent encore dans les rues pendant deux longues heures.

C'était vraiment interminable, il pensait que ça irait vite et non. Et trainer à côté de Madara le rendait mal à l'aise. On aurait dit une petite adolescente à côté de son idole immortelle. Ils avaient presque fait le tour du village et décidèrent de s'accorder une pause. Il y avait un marchand ambulant de Soba. Ils s'y arrêtaient et en prirent chacun un bol pour déguster. Elles n'étaient pas mauvaises mais pas aussi bonne que de la façon dont ils les préparaient chez eux.

Ils mangeaient assez vite et payaient le marchand avant de repartir. Ils commençaient à se parler un peu de tout et de rien. Jamais de choses personnelles. Les gens commençaient à déserter peu à peu les lieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Hashirama observait l'endroit sous les prunelles curieuses de Madara. Que cherche t-il ? L'Uchiwa ne disait rien et le laissait faire, lui non plus n'avait encore rien trouvé sur le but de sa mission.

A quelques mètres d'eux, une marchande ambulante de saké marchait. Elle portait une caisse sur son dos. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et pourtant, elle était prête à ce qu'elle allait faire. Hashirama l'observait, ça n'était pas le rôle d'une femme de transporter une si lourde caisse au milieu des rues. Un homme se présentait devant la demoiselle et lui demandait du saké. Mais elle lui disait qu'elle n'en n'avait plus et l'homme repartit.

Hashirama continuait de regarder partout, la jeune femme commençait à s'approcher d'eux. Elle baissait la tête et butait dans Madara. Celui-ci fut surprit et regardait la jeune femme sévèrement. Elle se confondait en excuses tout comme une fille de son âge l'aurait fait. Mais elle, c'était purement intentionnelle. Elle tenait une cordelette dans sa main qui la reliait à la caisse qu'elle portait dans son dos. Une forte odeur de souffre s'en dégageait et Hashirama l'avait de suite sentit.

Il se mit à crier et la fille tirait sur la fameuse corde. Il y eu une explosion assez conséquente. Hashirama avait eu le temps de s'éloigner et de grimper sur un toit. Il regardait si Madara était encore là, mais avec toute cette fumée, impossible de voir quoique ce soit. La peur le prit, et s'il n'avait pas échappé à temps à cette explosion ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il sentit un fort chakra et une forme bleutée sortie de la fumée pour monter sur le toit elle aussi.

Madara avait activé son Susanoo pour se protéger à temps, les gens désertaient les lieux, paniqués par l'explosion. Les deux hommes se regardaient, il était temps pour eux de déserter les lieux avant que quelqu'un ne les voit pour de bon. Ils se retrouvaient plus tard sur un pont de bois, reculé de la rue ou l'explosion avait eue lieux. Madara désactivait ses sharingans et mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Il souffrait de plus en plus et voyait de moins en moins.

Hashirama le regardait, c'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Il se penchait sur Madara :

\- Je peux te soulager…

\- Ne me touche pas !

Pour Madara, c'était clair dans sa tête, quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer. La mission qu'il avait reçue était sûrement bidon et il soupçonnait le Senju d'y avoir participé. Après tout, ils restaient ennemis quoiqu'il arrive. Il réactivait ses sharingans et le regardait dans les yeux. Ils se mirent à tournoyer et Hashirama plongeait dans l'inconscience totale, ne s'attendant pas à un tel acte de la part de l'homme envers qui il éprouvait des choses.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte d'une part qu'il faisait nuit. La deuxième chose, c'était qu'il était attaché contre une poutre et assit contre. Il essayait de se remettre les idées en place quand il entendit une voix familière devant lui :

\- Bien dormi, Hashirama ?

Il relevait la tête et vit un tableau magnifique malgré la situation se dresser devant lui. Madara était assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il s'était changé, il était maintenant habillé tout de blanc. La lune reflétait sur lui mettant en valeur sa belle peau blanche, coupée par ses longues mèches noires. Il regardait autour de lui. Ils étaient sûrement dans une chambre qu'il avait dû prendre pour la nuit. C'était trop tard à présent pour rejoindre le pays du feu.

Et puis, vu sa position, il n'aurait jamais pu prendre une barque à temps. Madara se relevait et le regardait de haut. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard :

\- Quelle était ta mission de base ? ; demandait calmement Madara.

\- Un contrat d'un seigneur, il était menacé par des insurgés kamikazes. Et toi ?

\- Bizarrement le même contrat, sûrement que notre allié était en faite un leurre. C'était nous les cibles depuis le début. Notre exécution aurait arrangé pas mal de monde. Mais ne t'en fait pas, à l'heure qu'il est, Izuna est entrain de régler ça. Nous allons pouvoir profiter tranquillement de la nuit tous les deux.

Hashirama avalait sa salive, que voulait-il dire par là ? Il était bien mystérieux lui aussi :

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas repéré tous les regards que tu me jetais ? Toutes tes mimiques lorsque l'on se voyait ? J'ai vu clair Hashirama, même ta femme ne te satisfait pas. Car ta véritable envie se tient devant toi.

\- Tu te trompe ; disait-il.

Il ne voulait pas que Madara sache ses sentiments envers lui, ça ne se faisait pas. Il était prêt à vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Madara s'avançait près de lui et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et le plaquait contre la poutre en posant ses deux mains puissantes sur les épaules carrés du Senju :

\- Déjà enfant, nous étions si proche. Hashirama, pourquoi à ton avis je ne partage pas le lit de toutes les femmes qui me font du charme ?

\- Ma...Madara…

\- Parce que moi aussi je ressens ça au fond de moi. Et cette mission tombait bien parce que je n'aurais pas attendu plus longtemps.

Hashirama relevait les yeux sur Madara. Il ne put voir son visage, caché par l'obscurité de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas voir si ce qu'il disait était sincère ou non. Il pouvait tout aussi bien sourire pour se moquer de lui ou alors garder ce visage impassible dont il avait l'habitude de voir. Madara se penchait sur lui, il pu sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait peur qu'il ne se rompt à tout moment.

Quand il sentit les lèvres de son rival sur les siennes, il su que ça n'était pas un mensonge. Ça avait commencé par un chaste baiser et puis, il s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure. La langue de Madara léchait les lèvres d'Hashirama pour avoir un accès plus en profondeur. Il entrouvrit et sentit la langue de Madara se faufiler et aller danser avec la sienne. La respiration des deux hommes s'accentuait et ils continuaient de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Il sentit les mains de Madara passer sur ses poignets et il défit la corde qui le retenait contre cette poutre. Puis, il les glissait sur les cuisses musclées du Senju qui se mit à frissonner sous ses caresses. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec sa femme. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ça commençait vraiment bien pour eux. Madara regardait Hashirama avec ses sharingans, il le voyait comme s'ils étaient en plein jour :

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je me trompe toujours ? ; demandait-il.

\- A croire que tu as su percer mon secret.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, je veux que cette nuit soit la meilleure pour toi et pour moi.

L'Uchiwa l'embrassait encore langoureusement avant de défaire minutieusement l'obi du Senju, dévoilant son torse musclé. Il descendit dans son cou en y passant sa langue. Il plaquait ses mains sur les hanches de son rival qui soupirait de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Madara contre son ventre, elle était assez imposante. La sienne par contre lui faisait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'ampleur.

Madara descendait sa langue sur le torse d'Hashirama, allant passer sur l'un de ses tétons. De sa main, il titillait l'autre et il put entendre des gémissements émaner de la bouche du brun. Il prenait un malin plaisir à alterner ses gestes. Et puis, sa main quittait sa place pour se glisser doucement sur le ventre d'Hashirama qui frissonnait encore sous cette caresse bien placée. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts passer sous son pantalon de toile.

Il poussait un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit la main du ténébreux prendre son membre. Madara sourit contre la peau du Senju et commençait des va et viens pendant que sa langue continuait ce qu'elle faisait. Il passait de temps à autre son pouce sur la partie sensible de la colonne de chair dressée. Il le sentait trembler sous ses gestes, c'était vraiment trop bon et il ne fallait pas qu'il ait un seul moment d'hésitation, sinon, il bloquerait.

Il sortit l'entrejambe d'Hashirama du pantalon et le regardait. Il était tout aussi imposant que lui. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête là. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les abdos du brun avant de passer un coup de langue sur le gland déjà bien gonflé et humide. Hashirama laissait sortir une plainte de sa gorge. Sentir la langue chaude de Madara était un vrai supplice. Mais il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour ressentir un tel plaisir.

Une seconde plainte sortir de ses lèvres quand il sentit le ténébreux engloutir son membre. Madara avait entouré la base avec son pouce et son index pour faire des va et viens en même temps que sa bouche. Il pu sentir une main agripper ses cheveux pour lui indiquer le rythme à tenir. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hashirama serait si enthousiasme de sa fellation. C'était la première que Madara faisait, il ne s'était réservé rien que pour lui.

Quand il avait su qu'il avait une attirance pour les hommes, il avait voulu que sa première fois soit avec lui-même s'ils étaient ennemis. Les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés pendant tant d'années n'avaient cessés de refaire surface à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cette attirance était bien plus forte qu'autre chose. Et son ennemi allait devenir son amant d'une nuit bien qu'il espérait que ça continu plus tard.

Il sentait le membre du brun se contracter, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir :

\- Ma… Madara, je vais venir…

Mais le ténébreux ne se retirait pas pour autant. Hashirama poussait un cri de plaisir en se libérant dans la gorge de Madara. Il avalait la semence d'Hashirama comme s'il buvait quelque chose en temps normal. Il aspirait les dernières gouttes avant de se retirer. Il regardait encore le brun avec un doux regard de luxure, il aimait ça mais allait-il aimer la suite ? Hashirama levait ses mains et commençait à défaire le kimono de Madara.

L'Uchiwa soupirait de plaisir quand il sentit son vêtement se retirer. Il se retrouvait nu devant celui qu'il aimait profondément. Hashirama passait ses mains sur son corps, le faisant frissonner à son tour. Hashirama était aussi mal assuré dans ses gestes mais ça n'empêchait pas Madara de soupirer de plaisir. Il passait lui aussi sa langue sur le corps musclé du ténébreux. Mais il bloquait quand il arrivait devant l'érection imposante de Madara.

Il le vit, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire ça sans appréhensions :

\- Hashirama, tu n'es pas obligé…. Ah !

Il sentit la langue du brun passer sur son gland et engloutir son membre rapidement. Moins il y penserait et mieux ça sera. Madara se mit à sourire entre deux soupirs et passait sa main lui aussi dans les cheveux d'Hashirama. Mais lui, il ne lui imposait pas de rythme. Le brun continuait ses va et viens sous les gémissements de plaisir de Madara. Le ténébreux était aux anges, il avait enfin ce qu'il avait espéré depuis des années.

Il se contractait, lui aussi il allait venir. Il laissait échapper un râle de soulagement quand il vint entre les lèvres d'Hashirama. Le brun se retirait et essuyait le liquide avec sa main. Madara le tirait à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Maintenant, ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'écartait des lèvres du brun et glissait deux doigts dans sa bouche pour bien les mouiller. Hashirama se demandait bien pourquoi il faisait ça.

Il le vit quand Madara commençait à enfoncer deux doigts dans son intimité. Il gémissait de douleur avant d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux et de va et viens. Hashirama l'observait, le voir faire ça l'excitait grandement mais il avait aussi mal pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Madara retirait ses doigts et se redressait. Il vient s'asseoir sur les cuisses du brun et l'embrassait encore pendant que d'une main, il se saisissait de son membre déjà dur.

Il poussait le membre du brun dans son entrée et gémissait de douleur et s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure dessus. Hashirama pouvait sentir une larme de douleur tomber sur son torse. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre :

\- Madara, arrête si tu as mal…

\- Tais-toi !

Plus Hashirama s'enfonçait en lui, plus il le sentait se resserrer autour de son membre. Il était tellement étroit que s'en était bon. Madara arrivait au bout se stoppait pour s'habituer à une telle intrusion en lui. Hashirama caressait ses joues et l'embrassait pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Madara y répondit en se laissant faire, ça brûlait, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait à s'y faire et bougeait.

Hashirama l'aidait en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches. La douleur commençait à s'estomper en laissant place au petit plaisir qui arrivait. Madara gémissait à chaque va et viens qu'il entreprenait. Hashirama ne cessait de l'embrasser et la température montait de plus en plus. Il le tenu contre lui pour le coucher sur le dos. La lune éclairait à présent le visage de son amant. Il pu voir son regard, un regard de plaisir et de douleur mélangé.

Il le maintenu aux hanches et commençait de lents va et viens tout en le regardant encore dans les yeux. Madara gémissait de plaisir, c'était tellement bon. Le brun prit son membre d'une main et lui fit des va et viens en même temps qu'il commençait à mettre des coups de reins plus rapides. L'Uchiwa se mit à gémir plus fort, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses ongles griffaient le parquet sous eux.

Hashirama se mit à aller plus fort et Madara commençait à crier quand le membre du brun se mit à taper coup sur coup un endroit bien précis qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, il allait venir. Hashirama continuait ses coups de buttoir jusqu'à se libérer en Madara. Un râle de satisfaction sortit de ses lèvres, il était comblé. Il continuait les va et viens sur le membre de Madara avant que se dernier ne se libère dans sa main.

Les deux hommes essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Le brun tirait Madara contre lui et l'embrassait encore. Le ténébreux passait ses bras autour de son cou et enfouissait sa tête au creux de celui-ci. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, il se sentait bien dans les bras protecteurs d'Hashirama. Les deux hommes restaient comme ça pendant un long moment. Madara fermait les yeux au bout d'un moment et s'endormit, comblé.

Quand il se réveillait le lendemain matin, Madara fut surprit de voir qu'il était couché dans un futon, habillé et couvert. Il regardait à côté de lui et vit la masse d'Hashirama. Il dormait bien, ils avaient été épuisés tous les deux. Il se levait et marchait vers la fenêtre, il avait mal mais ça passerait. Il regardait la mer qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Hashirama se réveillait peu de temps après et le vit devant la fenêtre. Il avait une carrure magnifique face au soleil.

Madara se retournait et le regardait, aucune expression ne se dégageait de son visage, c'était naturel chez lui. Ils se regardaient quelques instants comme ça :

\- Quitte ta femme, partons tous les deux.

Hashirama fut surprit par la demande de Madara, il ne pensait pas que l'Uchiwa lui demanderait une telle chose. Mais même si la proposition était alléchante, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il avait son clan et il voulait réaliser leur rêve d'enfance :

\- Désolé Madara, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. J'ai adoré cette nuit mais dès que nous sortirons de cette chambre, nous redeviendrons ennemis.

\- Je le sais et j'en suis le premier déçu.

Il se levait et approchait son rival avant de lui donner son dernier baiser. Madara y répondit comme si c'était le dernier. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait sûrement d'autres occasions. Il l'espérait et Hashirama aussi. Ils se séparèrent, c'était l'heure de partir. Le Senju regardait une dernière fois tendrement Madara avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard triste et enflammé de celui-ci.


End file.
